Primary liver cancer is the fifth most common cancer in men and the seventh in women worldwide. Globally, it is the second leading cause of cancer death in men and the sixth leading cause of cancer death among women. Hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) accounts for 85% of primary liver cancer. HCC is endemic in southeast Asia and Sub-Saharan Africa. The incidence in western countries has increased in recent years and is expected to continue to increase. HCC is the fifth and the ninth leading cause of cancer deaths for men and women in the U.S. The 5 years overall survival for HCC is only 15%.
In view of the significant incidence of this disease, and its immense tolls on patients, their support systems and society at large, further improvement in treatment of HCC patients with intermediate and advance stage disease is urgently needed-more specifically, a need exists for agents that can specifically target HCC tumors and, e.g., reduce the volume of the tumors to treat the HCC and/or eliminate the tumors, as well as methods of making and using the same.